hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Storm Ana (1991)
Tropical Storm Ana was the first named storm of the 1991 Atlantic hurricane season. The first tropical cyclone of the season, Ana developed from a mid-low level cyclone offshore of South Carolina on July 2. Strengthening at a modest pace, it became a tropical storm on July 3 while moving out to sea. Tropical Storm Ana attained its peak intensity later that day when maximum sustained winds reached 50 mph (85 km/h). Ana began to accelerate generally eastward across the Atlantic after reaching peak intensity. By July 5, it had lost all tropical characteristics on July 5. Tropical Storm Ana never made landfall while tropical, but the precursor low moved over Florida, causing several inches of rain. As it paralleled the Carolinas, it also caused rain in a few more states. Ana never really threatened land, during its short existence. Meteorological History The origins of Tropical Storm Ana were from a lower-level cyclone that developed a downward surface in late June, while in the vicinity of the Bahamas. This system was located about east of Jacksonville, Florida. Shortly after developing a downward surface, a small surface low was present by June 29. It was embedded over a trough, located over the northern Bahamas. The embedded low moved into south Florida, before ultimately curving over to western Florida. The low then tracked northwest and emerged into the Atlantic near St. Augustine, Florida. As the low emerged from Florida, it was considered too weak to be classified, according to Dvorak technique. However, shortly later the low was classified as Tropical Depression One, on July 2, while approximately south of Charleston, South Carolina. Tropical Depression One began to parallel the East Coast of the United States. Throughout its duration, it moved in a general eastward direction. Tropical Depression One was upgraded to a tropical storm late on July 3, it was given the name Ana, by the National Hurricane Center. Operationally, public advisories were not issued until this point. Shortly later, the forward speed increased to an abnormally fast rate, at about . On that same day, Tropical Storm Ana reached peak intensity, maximum sustained winds were at and a minimum pressure of 1000 mbar. Over the next day, Ana began a slow weakening trend, as wind shear increased. By 1200 UTC on July 5, strong wind shear completely exposed the center of Ana, therefore, Tropical Storm Ana was declared dissipated, while roughly to the south of Cape Race. Impact No advisories, watches or warnings were issued. Ana was not expected to make landfall while tropical, as the initial strike advisory predicted the highest strike probabilities were in: Bermuda, Sable Island, Hibernia, Nova Scotia. All were assessed at have only a two percent change of strike probability, respectively. At all times, Ana did not come any closer than within Bermuda or to Sable Island. Tropical Storm Ana caused several inches of rain in five states, including: Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, and Virginia. Rainfall in association with Tropical Storm Ana was peaked at in Punta Gorda, Florida. Reference External links *National Hurricane Center *Tropical Storm Ana Storm Wallet archive Category:Wikipedia Archives